At the Park
by aguilarDNA
Summary: Liechtenstein meets a fellow nation while resting at the park.  Lame summary  Rated for an incomplete swear. XD


Hyaho~ Chin here~

LatviaxLiechtenstein fanfic. Yeah, you can say it's crack and all, but I tell you: THERE'S NO CRACK PAIRING IN HETALIA [sadly], excluding animals and aliens, and lifeless objects. That doesn't make me a yaoi lover, though. I don't like that. Really.

Anyways, unto the story! Enjoy!

* * *

She sighed in relief as she saw the bench by her right. Finally, a place to just take a seat and get some rest.

Liechtenstein had been doing errands all day: pick-up this for Onii-sama, mail this to that, bring this to this person, and so on. 'Maybe a little rest before the last one,' though the young girl, as she sat down the bench.

She looked at the sky: pinkish-red, fine-looking clouds, a few flock of birds flying by every now and then. Liechtenstein felt a soft wind running across her skin, and dress. The park was also with people, everybody busy with their own business, be it eating, talking, playing or sleeping.

'Hmm, that person sleeping might be Spain-san...,' the girl though, seeing the resemblance while scanning her view. 'Wow, that looks like the food onii-sama cooked for me the other day. I hope we get to have a picnic one of these days, and that'll be our food. So delicious...' She then turned her head to the right. A boy flying a kite far away, and a couple of young adults, around her age, walking through the green field.

'Ohh, how sweet of them,' said the young nation, feeling the sweetness between the two, while feeling a bit of anxiety for her relationship status. 'Oni-sama probably won't allow, especially at this age...' The girl sighed once more.

The girl continued to look at the couple, not noticing a certain young blonde, most likely near her age, though his height doesn't state that. :P The young man was hesitant to approach th girl at first, aware of who she is connected to, but took up all of the bits of courage his so-called 'seniors' gave him while they were orienting him.

As Latvia sat down, he swallowed the lump forming in his throat and observed first the girl. 'She seems to be in deep thought, s-so I guess I-I should j-just...' even in his thoughts the blonde boy stutters. But as he was just about to move his muscle to get up, he thought, 'I... I won't have another chance like this. I may never have it again in my whole life! I-I must... to-to get it over with.' [May I repeat: Even in his thoughts he the bonde boy stutters.] So he reached out his hand and touched her arm and said, "H-hey! W-would it be okay if I sit with you...?"

Liechtenstein snapped out of her thoughts about that "Facebook" trend going around, being in the topic of "relationship status" a while ago.[Author's interruption: She might be thinking about that 'relationship status' part in an FB account. ^_^] She was surprised at who touched her and talked to her. She wasn't able to recognize his voice.

"O-oh! L-Latvia-kun! Of-of course! Y-you surprised me!" said the girl, smiling warily.

"Thanks. Sorry about that. I might have interrupted you in some thinking..." replied Raivis.

"Not really... I'm really just a bit tired. I've been doing my brother's errands the whole day. I thought it would be easy, but I didn't know that each errand would be on the other side of town." The boy smiled more.

"I see... it's been a while since we've seen each other, huh?" he asked. "Y-yeah," replied Liechtenstein. Unconsciously, both thought in the back of their minds 'I missed you' almost at the same time, and blushing at the same time as well.

A bit of silence fell between the two teenagers. Oh, is it out of nervousness, or just because? Knowing that this silence must go away, both asked simultaneously "How are you?" Both stared at each other's slowly reddening faces, and laughed.

"I've been good, thank you," answered Liechtenstein, as she was the first to settle down. "I'm fine, too, thanks." replied Latvia. Seeing that the chit-chat only consumes time, he finally stated what he wanted to say all along. "Say, there'll be a meeting at Norway-san's house in two weeks, and I hear that your brother won't make it..." he paused to make the girl reply. "Yes, there has been some problems in his house again, so he's been busy now. That's why I'm doing this errands." She looked down at the small package she is to give to a client of her adoptive brother later.

Latvia took the chance to continue. "S-since it'll be a long trip from your house to up there in Scandinavia, m-maybe..." Liechtenstein looked to the stuttering boy. "Maybe..." She tried to make him say what he wants to say. "... maybe I-I could get y-you at your house and g-go t-t-together? Lithuania and Estonia are already there, since they're currently having a meeting right now." Man, Latvia's face could be darker than his flag colour. [Author's interruption: Liet and Esto already Norway's? Remember, every event here is not related to real life, and that both are just behind a bush a few feet away, watching Raivis be a man. XD]

Liechtenstein chuckled, seeing the boy like this. 'He's so cute~' the young girl thought. "Of course! I wouldn't turn down an offer like this, especially from you." Latvia's shyness was at his peek. He smiled, turned his head to the side and scratched his head. He can already see Lithuania and Estonia dancing with joy and partying behind the bush.

"... so, umm, w-what time and d-day shall I c-come?" Latvia asked, summoning up some more courage. "A week before; my brother always does that to make sure that even when interruptions and delays come, we won't be late." Latvia paled a bit. 'I... I only have less than a week to prepare. Shi-'

"What time is it? The client might already be going home if I don't hurry!" The girl suddenly remembered the last errand she needs to do.

"H-hey, how about I accompany you there? It'll be almost dark when we get there, and... y-you know... it's dangerous for a girl to be out there at night... t-that is if you don't mind." Latvia blushed again.

'He's worried about me.' Liechtenstein thought, blushing as well. "I'd love to. I do feel too alone doing these errands..." The young girl smiled to show no signs of emotion but happiness... and love.

They both stood up and left the park. As they left, a certain bush suddenly moves rapidly and two snoopy Baltic states sprung up and smiled widly, finally finding to use to tease the other Baltic state.

* * *

To tell the truth, there's an epilogue for this. I didn't upload it with this because it's not related, inappropriate, plot-less, and quite perverted. That's something I've never expect myself to write, so I won't upload it unless I edit it a bit [which I probably won't. XD].

Hope you guys enjoyed, by the way. Reviews are welcome, but please tone down the flames; I'm not skilled with fanfic writing.

Oh, and I apologize for some misspelled words and wrong grammar.


End file.
